<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8. The Maleficarum and the Occult Arts by ellie_effie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892889">8. The Maleficarum and the Occult Arts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie'>ellie_effie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II - Act 3, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Maleficarum, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke found Fenris standing in the middle of his bedroom breathing loudly through his nose, holding up a book. A book that Hawke had forgotten to stash away before his boyfriend arrived.</p><p>“Hawke…” Fenris’s tone was cold and his eyes were shut. “Why do you have a Tevene book called The Maleficarum and the Occult Arts by your bed?”</p><p>“I… I c-can explain!”, Hawke stuttered, holding up his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beyond the Veil's Artober Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8. The Maleficarum and the Occult Arts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Maleficarum</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hawke had barely closed the front door when Bodhan informed him that Fenris was waiting for him in his bedchamber. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he immediately thought. He tossed his staff at the poor dwarf, who was apologising profusely, and ran up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawke found Fenris standing in the middle of his bedroom breathing loudly through his nose, holding up a book. A book that Hawke had forgotten to stash away before his boyfriend arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hawke…” Fenris’s tone was cold and his eyes were shut. “Why do you have a Tevene book called The Maleficarum and the Occult Arts by your bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I c-can explain!”, Hawke stuttered, holding up his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris opened his eyes and crossed his arms. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, Garrett, be cool! Explain things rationally, from the beginning. Fenris will understand.</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hawke thought to himself. He took a deep breath through his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve never studied magic properly, right? Only what my father was able to teach me…”, Hawke said, slowly, as Fenris furrowed his brows. “So there are… certain things… I want to learn. Things that would make me more…more...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the word?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawke thought. “...puissant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck! Wrong word!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hawke thought when Fenris threw the book back on the bed and pointed a finger at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be a responsible mage!”, Fenris growled and took a step in Hawke’s direction, “I trust you to know how dangerous blood magic is! What it does to people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not blood mag--”, Hawke shyly tried to point out, but Fenris wasn’t done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you understood how mages trying to hold more and more power is a dangerous thing! I thought you were different!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amatus, please!”, Hawke said in a sweet tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not call me that! What can you get by learn--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanna learn how to turn into a dragon!”, Hawke shouted over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris stopped on his tracks and widened his eyes. All the came out of his mouth was a muttered “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawke gingerly sat down on his bed and opened the book. “You see, it has a whole chapter on shapeshifting!” Fenris cautiously took the book from his hands and began reading the passage Hawke had underlined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want to turn into a dragon, that’s it?” Fenris asked, now considerably calmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawke eagerly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think you can learn that from a book?”, Fenris asked, with a slight curl of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawke nodded but stopped and scratched his chin. “Well, not from a single book, no, but maybe…several? I’m in the research phase.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris held back a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And because you thought that would make you more…” Fenirs snorted. “...puissant, was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yay, I’m in the clear!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hawke thought, pulling Fenris to sit next to him on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, amatus? I’m one of the smart ones: even using the new words you taught me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris laughed. “Yes, Hawke, I know. And you’re going to be a very well-versed dragon some day.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've done two "mages behaving badly" for this challenge so for Maleficarum let me have my boys being silly and adorable together! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>